


Dreaming

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is the best Forger in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Eames is the best forger in the world.

When it comes to forging bank notes, letters, or signatures, he will occasionally -- or, if he’s being honest, ridiculously often -- make mistakes because he can't spell for shit. As long as he’s being honest, he may as well admit he’s not at his best when it comes to sculpture, either. When forging paintings he has a bad habit of trying to sign his real name instead of that of the artist he's forging; but that’s not why he’s the best.

Eames is the best forger in the world because he can shape himself into anyone, flawlessly, because in a dream he can be the only one in the room who's real.

And when he wakes up, blinks the dream away from his eyelids and removes the IV from his vein, he doesn't run to another room to spin a top or find a secluded corner to roll a bright red die. He doesn't reach into a pocket to fondle the familiar weight of a chess piece, and he doesn't run his fingers over the ridges of a poker chip to reassure himself that he's not still in someone else's dream.

Eames' has a totem, of course, he just never bothers to check it.

He doesn't need to.

He wakes up and before his eyes are open, he knows, he _knows_ that he's left the dream behind, that he's not asleep or hooked up to the PASIV any longer. He knows because he knows the weight of his own body, knows the shape of every line of muscle and sinew, and when he opens his eyes and blinks at the too-bright light of the real world, he can feel the loss of a part of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had, where Eames has such a strong sense of self not because he needs that to forge other people, but because he's FTM trans, and his body is *not right* outside of the dreams.


End file.
